Little Mikey
by SweetGirl55
Summary: What happend to Mikey? was he shrunk? or was he turn into a kid? read and find out! COMPLETED
1. The blast

The four brothers were jumping rooftop to rooftop, the were on a night run with the lead Michelangelo "Come on bros! what, you guys getting old?" Michelangelo said with a laugh and continues running and jumping rooftop to rooftop.

When Raphael was about to respond, Leonardo shush them all and pointed to the group of foot ninjas, on the next rooftop.

"Great, what do you think they are up to this time?" Donatello asked more to himself then to the others.

"Well, only one way to find out" Raphael said then started cracking his knuckles and ran to the group with his Sai's out.

"Raphael!" Leonardo yelled then he sighed and ran after his hothead brother with his two little brothers following behind.

"Nice of you guys to join me " Raphael said, fighting some foot ninjas.

When the four turtles were fighting, Hun came onto the rooftop with a wired looking machine.

Hun then aimed the machine at Mikey, who was sitting on the ground by being hit by a foot ninja. Leo looked over at Mikey and then saw that Hun was aiming the machine at him.

"Michelangelo! Get up!" Leonardo yelled at his little brother but it was to late, Mikey was hit by the blast.

"MIKEY!" yelled the three brothers, they then ran over to their baby brother.

Donnie look over him and saw that Mikey's eyes were opening, Donnie sigh in relief.

"Agrh... what happen?" Mikey asked and he sat up slowly holding his head.

Raphael looked angrily at Hun, he was about to go and attack him but he was stop, Raphael looked at the turtle who stop him.

"We will get him a other time Raph, we have to get Mikey home" Leonardo said to his little brother, Raphael looked at Mikey and sighed and nodded.

Raph and Donnie helped Mikey up and started heading home with Leo following behind.

They arrived at the lair, Leonardo went to speak to Master splinter and Donnie and Raph helped Mikey to Donnie's lab, they sat Mikey on the table and Donnie check over him to make sure that he was okay.

"Well everything seems good" Donnie said, looking at his clipboard then he continued.

"Whatever that machine was it didn't work" Donnie put the clipboard down.

"So… can I go now?" Mikey asked

"Yeah your free to go" Donatello said and put all his stuff away.

"You sure Donnie? I mean it was a big blast" Raphael said

"Awww is Raphie worried?" teased Mikey, Raph looked at Mikey and growled then stormed out of the lab.

"Well… it is movie night and its your turn to choose a movie, what are we going to watch?" Donnie asked finishing putting his stuff away.

"You guys can watch without me, I'm going to bed"

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked looking at Mikey.

"yeah, I'm sort of tired" Mikey yawned then left the lab, he walked to his room and closed the door and went into bed, not bothered to take off his gear.

Donatello walked out of his lab and stated heading for the kitchen, when he got the kitchen, Raph was there getting some popcorn ready.

"So… what does goofball got for us tonight?" Raph said turning around with a bowl of popcorn.

"He isn't watching a movie tonight, he has gone to bed" Raphael looked at Donnie a bit surprised.

"Did you tell him to go to bed?" Donatello shakes his head

"No, he was tired so he said he was going to bed" Raphael just shrugged then walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn.

"So… what are we going to watch?" Donnie followed Raph and went into the living room.

"Anything" Donnie told Raph, Raph thought of a movie and put the popcorn on the table and went to search for the movie, Leo walked into the living to only see his two younger brothers.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked the two turtles

"He went to bed" Raph said, looking for his movie then he finds it and puts it in the DVD player.

"Was he sent to bed?" Leo asked looking at Donnie

"No, he just said he was tired so he went to bed" Donnie said then sat down next to Raph on the couch when the movie started, Leo then went to sit next to Donnie and watched the movie also.

A hour later the movie finished with Donnie asleep and Leo and Raph awake.

"That's always a great movie" Raph said standing up and stretches and looks over at Leo and the sleeping Donnie.

"Yeah" Leo yawned and stand up and stretches also and looks down at Donnie.

"When did he fall asleep?" Raph asked

"At the part where Will Smith was riding on his motorbike to get away from the robots"

"Dude that is a good part, well I'm heading to bed, night Leo" Raph then started walking to his room, Leonardo look down at Donnie then he picked him up and started heading for Donnie's room, he lay him down in bed and took off Donnie's gear and pulls the blanket over him then walk out and closed the door gently.

Leo then started heading for his room, he entered his room and closed the and took his gear off and went into bed.

Something strange happen in the middle of the night for the youngest turtle in the family.

Well here's Chapter 1i know its short I will make the next chapter longer, please review. And if you wondering what movie they watch, they watched "I-Robots"


	2. Meet little Mikey

Its seven thrifty in the morning, Leonardo was up and training in the dojo, Donatello was sleeping in his bed still, Raphael was awake getting something to eat in the kitchen, Master Splinter was mediating in his room and Michelangelo was still sleeping also.

Donatello woke up and put on his gear and walked out of his room to go to the kitchen, he entered the kitchen and saw Raph, he walk straight to the coffee maker.

"Morning Raph" Donnie said making himself some coffee

"Morning" Raph said eating some toast, then Leo walked into the kitchen

"Morning guys" Leo said getting himself a battle of water

"Morning" Donnie and Raph said to their big brother, Leo looked around and looked across the living, he didn't see his youngest brother anyway.

"Hey, where's Mikey?" Leo asked his two younger brothers.

"probably still sleeping, I just woke up a while ago" Donnie told his older brother and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Raph, can you go and wake him" Leo told his younger brother

"Why can't you wake him?" Raph told his older brother

"I have to go and see Master Splinter" and with that Leo left his two brothers, Raph sighed then got up and started heading for Mikey's room.

When Raphael arrived at his little brothers door, he heard giggling and stuff being throw around, he open the door and his eyes widen!

What he was seeing was that Michelangelo was a 5 year old looking child!

"Mikey?" Mikey stop throwing his paper balls and looked up, he giggle then ran past Raph, Raphael shake his head and look behind, he had no other choice but to go after his now 5 year old little brother.

Michelangelo was running till his was picked up, Mikey looked at the person who picked him up that ruin his fun.

"Daddy!" Mikey giggled, when Master Splinter was about to reply his second oldest son ran up to them.

"I don't know what's happen to him, I'm going to take him to Donnie straight a way" Raphael told his father

"I will take him to Donatello, you go get Leonardo" Raph nodded then ran off to get his older brother, Master Splinter look down at his youngest son, Mikey look back up at his father and giggled, Master Splinter smiled down at him softly then started walking to Donatello's lab.

Master Splinter walk up to his son's lab and knock on his door, he heard a "come in" Master Splinter entered the lab with Mikey in his arms.

"Donatello" Splinter waited till his son turn around to face him, when he did his eyes widen, when he was about to speak his two older brothers ran into the lab.

"Donnie is there a way to turn him back?" Raph asked

"I don't know, wait remember that blast Hun shoot him with last night?"

"Yeah, but you said he was fine when you check him over" Leo told his brother.

"Yeah he was, but I guess not" Donnie looks over at Mikey in Splinter's arms.

"So your telling me that you don't know how to turn him back?!" Raphael yelled at his brother.  
"Raphael calm your self" Master Splinter told his hotheaded son, Splinter turn to face Donatello.  
"Is there a way to turn your brother back to normal?"  
"Well… I can try and think of something, but it could take couple of days or weeks…" Donatello told his Father, Master Splinter nodded.  
"Take your time my son, but the three of you have to keep extra eye on your baby brother"

"How old is he anyway?" Raphael asked

"He is 5 years old, Raphael" Raph looked at Splinter then to Mikey.

"Uh… how do you know that?" Master Splinter chuckled softly  
"My son, I raise you four I think I know what age he would be" Raph nodded, when Leo was about to speak his baby brother beat him to it.

"Daddy?" Master Splinter look down at his son.  
"Yes my son?"

"Me want down" Master Splinter smiled down at his son  
"No my son, not here its not safe for you to be in here" Master Splinter look up to look at his three sons.

"I'm going to mediate, if you need any help come and see me" with that he smiled and gave Mikey to Leonardo and walk out of the lab.

The three brothers looked down at Mikey, Mikey looked up at them and giggled but also try's to get out of Leo's grip, Leo tighten the grip and look at his two other brothers.  
"Okay I think we should take shifts to watch Mikey, I will do morning shift, Donnie you will do afternoon shift and Raph you will do night shift" Leo told his little brothers.

"What?! Why do I get night shift?" Raph asked looking angrily at his older brother, Leo sighed  
"Well, right now Donnie should have a head start on finding a way to turn him back and he would need a break at lunch time, so he can take shift then"

"Well what about you? Why cant you take night shift?"

"Because I'm busy with Master Splinter tonight" Raphael just looked at him angrily then started walking out of the lab.

"I'm going to see Casey" with that said he left the lab and the lair.

"I will let you go to work" Leo told Donnie, Donnie nodded and went to his computers, then Leo left the lab with Mikey in his arms.

"Leo me hungry" Leonardo looked down at Mikey and chuckled.

"Alright Mikey" Leo then started walking to the kitchen, Leo sat Mikey down on the chair and went to get some cereal and a glass of orange juice.

Leo out the cereal in front of Mikey on the table, when he was going to give Mikey his orange juice Master Splinter walk in.

"Leonardo, are you really going to give your younger brother a glass of juice?" Leo looked at his father strangely, Master Splinter chuckled softly and shake his head, Splinter then walk to the cupboards and he open them and got out a sippy cup then he gave it to Leo, Leo took it from him and replace the orange juice into the sippy cup then gave it to Mikey.

"Thank you Master Splinter" Master Splinter nodded then left the kitchen with his tea.

"Where daddy going?" Mikey asked, eating his breakfast and drinking some juice, Leo turn around and look at his very little brother.

"He's going to mediate" Mikey looked at Leo a bit confused but shrugged it off and continue eating his cereal.

When Mikey finished his cereal and juice, Leo pick up the sippy cup and bowl and put it in the sink, Mikey jump off the chair and ran off.

"Mikey! No running!" Leo went after his speedy bro, Mikey was just giggling until he was pick up by Leo.

"Hey! No fair" Mikey crossed his little arms and look at Leo angry, Leo looked down at his little brother he thought he look cute when Mikey was trying to look angry.

"You can't run in the lair" Mikey looked at him still a bit angry

"Why not?" Mikey asked looking up at his big brother

"Because you can fall over and hurt yourself" Leo then set Mikey down on the ground, Mikey smiled up at his brother then went into the living room with Leo following behind.

"Leo? Where toys?" Mikey asked looking up at his brother when he entered the living room, Leo looked at his little brother.

"Ok, I will be right back don't leave the living room, understood?" Mikey nodded and sat on the ground, Leo smiled then left the living room.

Leonardo went walking to Mikey's room he knew Mikey had some of his old toys in the cupboard and some of his action figures that he still played with when he was 15.

Leo entered Mikey's room and it was messy, Leo sighed to himself.

"Still hasn't clean his room… wouldn't be suspired" Leo went straight to the cupboard and opened it, there was one of Mikey's old stakeboard's, colouring books, crayon's and some old toy cars.

Leonardo picked up the box full of colouring books, crayon's and the toy cars, on his way out he grab the action figures and put them in the box then he walk out of Mikey's room.

Leo walked into the living and saw Mikey laying on the ground looking bored.

"Mikey, I got you your toys" Mikey jump up happily, Leo chuckled then set the box down on the floor in front of Mikey, Mikey smiled then took out everything, Leo watch his little brother take all the toys out and started to play with the action figures first, Leo then sat down on the couch and turn on the tv, he change it on something he liked then started watching.

Well here's chapter 2, hope you like it, the next chapter will be Donnie and Mikey, please review


	3. Play, Nap then scream

It was almost twelve which means it was nearly time for Donnie's shrift, Mikey was now drawing in his book and Leo was watching TV.

Mikey got up from the floor and walk over to the couch and tap Leo's knee, Leo look at Mikey.

"Yes Mikey?" Mikey then gave a picture to Leo, Leo grab it and look at it, In the drawing it had the whole family in it, Leo smiled and look at Mikey.

"Great drawing Mikey" Mikey smiled brightly

"Really?" Leo smiled and nodded, Mikey then climbed onto the couch and gave Leo a big hug, Leo hug him back.

Donatello then walked out of his lab and started walking to the living room when he arrived he smiled.

"Hey" Mikey looked up then jump off the couch and ran to Donnie and he hugged Donnie's legs, Donnie chuckled and picked up Mikey.

"So have you found anything yet?" Leo said getting up, Donnie shake his head sadly.

"No.." Leo looked at don and he walk over to him and lay his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know you will find the cure soon" Leo said with a smile, Donnie smiled back and nodded, Mikey smiled also even though he didn't know what they were talking about.

"I guess I'm going to mediate, see you both later" Leo said, he patted Mikey's head then left the living room to go to his room.

"Donnie?" Mikey said cutely, Donnie looked at him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Is it lunch time yet?" Donnie chuckled and nodded, then he left the room with Mikey in his arms.

They entered the kitchen, Donnie sat Mikey down on a chair and started to make a sandwich, he finished making it he then walked over to the fridge and grab a bottle of juice, he poured the juice into the sippy cup that Mikey just told him to use, Donnie then set the sandwich on the table and Mikey's sippy cup next to the sandwich.

"There you go Mikey" Mikey smiled then started eating his sandwich, Donnie also made himself a sandwich, he sat down at the table and also started to eat his sandwich.

Donnie finished his lunch, he got up and put his plate in the sink then he heard a quiet yawn, Don turn around and saw that Mikey was getting tired.

"I guess it's time for your nap" Mikey finished his sandwich and looked at don.

"Me not sleepy" Mikey said rubbing his eyes, Donnie chuckled and shake his head.

"Yes you are Mikey" Donnie walked over to him and pick him up, Mikey rested his head on Donnie's chest and yawned, Donnie smiled then he walk out of the kitchen.

They arrived at Mikey's room, Donnie walk in and went straight to Mikey's bed, Donnie laid Mikey down on the bed, he pull the covers over him up to his chin.

"Donnie?" Don looked at Mikey.

"Yes Mikey?"

"Teddy" Donnie looked around Mikey's room then he found the teddy bear, he walk over to Mikey and he gave it to him, Mikey grab it and cuddled the teddy and he closed his eyes then fell asleep.

Donatello quietly left the room and he gently closed the door.

Just then Raphael and Casey Jones walked into the lair.

"So its true that Mikey is a kid?" Casey asked Raph, Raph nodded.

"Yeah.. and I have to do night shift" Casey looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?" Raphael sighed.

"It means I have to watch Mikey tonight"

"What? Oh come on… we were going to bash heads"  
"Yeah I know.. sorry Case, probably tomorrow night" Casey sighed.

"Alright then… hey can I see the little guy?"

"Sure… you just have to find him" Donnie then walked over to them.

"He's taking a nap, it isn't the best time"

"Fine… I will just get something to eat" Casey then left to go in the kitchen, Donnie then looked straight at Raph.

"He better not wake Mikey up" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Raph waved him off then walked into the kitchen, Donnie sighed then went back into the lab.

Casey looked through the cupboards then he pulled out a packet of chips.

"You hungry?" Casey asked Raph.

"Nah, I'm good" Raph said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Can't we just wake him up? I want to see what he looks like"

"Dude no, I already have to put up with him tonight, let him sleep" Casey thought for a couple of minutes.

"Hey if we wake him now, then he will be tired tonight, so you wouldn't have to watch him" Raphael thought for a second.

"Good idea bonehead, for once you have a good idea" Casey just ignore him then ran to Mikey's room.

Casey walked into Mikey's room, we walk to Mikey's bed.

"Wow he is a kid" Casey said.

"He's always been a kid, just younger now" Raph walked up to the bed.

"Okay, should I wake him?"  
"That was the idea bonehead" Raph looked at Casey then to Mikey.

"Okay okay" Casey then poke Mikey, Mikey stir then rolled over on his shell holding his teddy.

"He's not waking up" Casey told Raph then Casey poke him again, Mikey then open his eyes, he rub his eyes and the first thing he saw was Casey.

Mikey screamed then jump off his bed and ran out of the room.

"Dude! He has a set of lungs there" Casey uncovered his ears then Raph hit him in the head.

"You idiot!" Raphael then left the room with Casey following behind.

When they found him he was in Master Splinter's room, they walked in when Splinter said "Come in".

When they walked in Raphael saw Mikey in his fathers arms and he was crying.

"Would you two care to explain?" Master Splinter said holding Mikey in his arms.

"Well… we were waking him up" Casey told him.

"Why were you waking him up, when you were told not to wake him?"

"Well… it was Casey's idea, he thought that if we wake him up now he will be tired tonight and I wouldn't have to deal with him" Raphael said looking down slightly.

"For this Raphael, you will be watching him tonight and tomorrow morning" Raphael sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but I woke him" Master Splinter look over at him.

"You will go home now Mr Jones" Casey sighed.

"Alright… cya Raph" Raph nodded then Casey left.

"Michelangelo has fallen asleep, you can take him back to bed" Splinter got up and gave Raph Mikey.

Raphael walked out of the room with Mikey in his arms, he entered Mikey's room and laid him down in bed then he pulled the covers over him.

Raph looked at Mikey, he smiled softly then he left the room and closed the door gently.

Here's chapter 3, Sorry it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer, please review, thanks


	4. A Game of hide and seek

3 hours later, Mikey sat up in his bed and rub his eyes and yawned, he look around the room then he jump out of bed and ran to the door, he open the door and walk out.

Mikey started looking for his big brothers, he went to Leo's room, he open the and look in side, but it was empty.

Mikey then walked to Donnie's room, he opened the door and looked inside but Donnie wasn't in his room, Mikey then went to Donnie's lab, he opened the door and looked inside and he saw Donnie working on the battle shell, Mikey walked over to Donnie and tap his back, Donnie jumped up and turn around.

"Mikey never do that again!" Donnie yelled, Mikey looked down with tears going down his face "No no, shhh I'm sorry" Donnie picked up Mikey and hold him to his chest "Just don't do that when I'm working, okay?" Mikey nodded and looked up at Donnie, Donnie smiled and wipe his tears away.

"How long have you been awake?" Donnie asked his little brother "Just woke up, where Leo and Waphie?" Mikey asked tilting his head "Leo is with Master Splinter and Raph is with Casey"

"With the scary man?!" Mikey asked his big brother looking scared, Donnie looked at Mikey with a confused look "Scary man?" Mikey nodded "He woke me up before, he scared me, me don't like him" Donnie chuckled softly and shake his head "Alright, I wont let The Scary Man hurt you, and Leo and Raph wont either" Mikey smiled and hug his brother, Donnie smiled and hug his little brother back.

Donnie looked at the time it was 3:30pm, which means Raphael would be watching Mikey in 2 and a half hours, Donnie walked out of the lab holding Mikey in his arms.

They entered the living room, Donnie set Mikey down on the floor, Mikey smiled and ran over to his toys and started playing with a toy car and his action figures, Donnie smiled "Mikey do you want a drink" Donnie asked his baby brother, Mikey looked up from his toys and nodded, Donnie smiled then walked out of the living room to get Mikey his drink.

Mikey continue to play with his toys until he saw a cat sleeping on the couch, Mikey tilt his head then he got up and walked over to the cat, he poke the cat gently then the cat opened his eyes and stare at Mikey, Mikey smiled and pat the cat "Klunk!" Mikey said patting Klunk, Klunk purred then went back to sleep.

Mikey walked back to his toys and sat down and started playing with his action figures, Donnie walked in and kneel in front of Mikey with a sippy cup in his hand, Mikey smiled and grab it from Donnie and started drinking some. "Now Mikey what do you say?" Mikey stared at Donnie for a second then smiled "Tank you Donnie" Donnie chuckled softly and rub Mikey's head gently and sat down on the couch.

Donnie was watching TV "Donnie?" Donnie turn away from the TV and looked over at Mikey "Yeah Mikey?" "Me bored" Mikey got up and walked over to Donnie, Donnie picked him up and sat him on his lap "Well what do you want to do?" Donnie asked his baby brother "Me don't know" Donnie thought for a while "Do you want to just watch a movie?" Mikey shake his head "Don't feel like it right now" Mikey told his big brother "How about we play a game?" Mikey smiled "Can we play hide and deek?" Donnie chuckled softly "You mean hide and seek" "That's what me said, hide and deek" "Alright, you hide and I will count" Mikey smiled then jump off Donnie's lap and ran off to find a place to hide.

It's been 10 mins and still Donatello hasn't found little Mikey anywhere, he check his room, the kitchen, Mikey's room, Leo's room and even Raph's room, but he was no where to be found, Donnie become very worried, he kept looking around, he then decided to ask Master Splinter if he has seen him or heard him.

Before Donnie knock on the door he heard "Come in" from his Master, Donnie entered the room to see Master Splinter and Leonardo mediating, "Sorry, but have you seen Mikey anyway? We were playing hide and seek and I've been looking for him for over 10mins and he isn't that good" "Well I'm sorry Donatello, but I cant tell you that" Master splinter said with a smile with his eyes closed, Donnie look at Master Splinter then look at Leo "What about you Leo?" "Donnie you know you shouldn't ask anyone where they are hiding, that's cheating" Donnie then heard a giggle and it was coming from under the bed, Donnie walked over the bed and went down on his hands and knees and looked under the bed.

Mikey giggled then crawled out from under the bed "You find me Donnie!" Donnie chuckled softly and stand up "Yes I did, come on lets get a snack" Mikey smiled and put his arms up, Donnie smiled and picked him up and walk out of the room and went to the kitchen when they arrived Casey and Raphael was there.

"Hey Don, hey Mikey" Casey said, Mikey looked at Casey with a scared look "Mikey he isn't going to hurt you" Donnie told his little brother "Hurt him? Why does he think I'm going to hurt him" "Well… he told me when you woke him up" "Oh…" Casey chuckled nervously, Donnie sighed and put Mikey on the floor, Mikey then went behind Donnie's legs "Me no like scary man" Raphael chuckled softly at that "Aww come on, I'm not that scary" Casey said with a smile, Mikey stared at Casey "Me still don't like you" Casey rolled his eyes "Whatever, come Raph, lets see what's on" Casey then started walking into the living room "Raph you will be watching Mikey after dinner its nearly 6 o'clock" "Yeah, yeah I know, did Master Splinter tell you I had to watch him tomorrow morning?" "No, he didn't, why do you have to watch him in the morning?" Donnie asked tilting his head "Well… I was with Casey when we woke up Mikey" Donnie sighed and shake his head "Don't give me that" Raphael said then walked out of the kitchen and heading into the living room.

"Why Waphie like the scary man" Donnie look down at him "Mikey he is our friend, he wont hurt you" Mikey look up at him then smiled "Okay!" Donnie then started making dinner for Mikey, Mikey was sitting at the table with his action figures, Donnie walked over the table "Here Mikey, dinner is ready" Donnie put the plate of food in front of Mikey and took Mikey's action figures and put them on the table, Mikey smiled and started eating his dinner.

When Mikey finished his dinner he jumped off the chair and ran into the living room, when he got to the living room Casey and Raph were watching some horror movie, Raph saw Mikey come in then he grab the remote and turn off the TV. "Hey! What was that for?!" Raph rolled his eyes "Mikey is here" Casey then look and saw Mikey "Hey Mikey, still think I'm scary man?" Mikey look at Casey "Me still don't like you" Mikey crossed his little arms, Raph just had to smile at that, "Aww come, why don't you like me?" Casey asked the little Mikey "You scary looking" "How am I scary looking?" "Um Casey, you woke him up, some how that scared him that much you made him cry" Casey rolled his eyes, but he felt bad for making Mikey cry.

"Hey Mikey, maybe you should give him pay back for scaring you" Raph said with a smirk, Mikey look at his big brother confused. "Dude he's not going to understand, he's only 5" Mikey stared at the scary man for a while then look at Raph, Mikey then walked over to Casey and kick his shin "Ahhhhh" Casey then grab hold of his leg, Raph just laughed "Why you little!" before Casey could grab Mikey, he ran out of the room "Easy Casey, he's just a kid" Raph said grabbing hold of Casey.

Donnie walked into the living with Mikey following behind "What's going on in here?!" Donnie look at Casey holding his leg and Raph sitting next to him "Mikey kick Casey" Raph told his younger brother, Donnie then look down at Mikey "Mikey did you kick Casey" Mikey nodded "Waphie said me should give scary man pay back" Donnie then look at Casey then back to Mikey "Good boy Mikey" Donnie patted Mikey on the head then left the room with a chuckle. "Good boy?! Oh come on, you wouldn't of said that if he was 15" "Well Casey you did deserve it" "Whatever… I'm going now, see you tomorrow" With that said he got up and left the lair.

Raphael look at Mikey who was now playing with his toy car "I guess its just you and me Mikey" Mikey looked up from his toys and smiled at Raph, Raph smiled back and turn on the TV.

Mikey was now bored, he was sitting on the floor playing a action figure, Raphael was still watching TV, Mikey looked up at the TV, it was some wired show, it had motorbikes in it, Mikey looked at Raph "Waphie?" Raph turn his head away from the TV and look at Mikey "Yeah Mikey?" "Me bored… can we watch a movie plewase" Raph just stared at Mikey, did he just say please!? Raph said in his head "Um… sure Mikey, what you wanna watch?" Raph got up and walk over to a box full of movies, Mikey walked towards him and look inside.

Mikey pulled out a movie "This one!" Mikey showed it to his big brother, Raph took it from him and look at it "Bolt? Didn't know we had that movie, alright" Raph put on the movie, Mikey ran to the couch and climb onto the couch, Raph walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mikey and turn on the movie, Mikey crawled onto Raph's lap, Raph looked down at Mikey, he wanted to take him off him and sit Mikey next to him, but for some reason he didn't, so he watched the movie with Mikey.

When the movie ended Raph was laying on the couch with little Mikey laying on Raph's chest asleep, Raph smiled at Mikey and grab a blanket and put it over Mikey, Mikey snuggled into Raph and continue to sleep, Raph put one hand on Mikey's shell then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Here is chapter 4, sorry it took so long, hope for you all to review, thanks


	5. Sweet little Mikey

It was eight o'clock in the morning and everyone turtle and rat were awake, expert for two turtles sleeping on the couch.

Leonardo was training in the dojo, Donnie was working him his lab, still finding a way to turn Mikey back to normal and Master splinter was mediating in his room.

Mikey woke up with a yawn, he rub his eyes softly and sat up, Mikey look down and smiled at his big brother sleeping form, Mikey climb off Raphael slowly then jump down onto the floor, Raph stir abit then went still, Mikey smiled then ran out of the living room into the kitchen.

Mikey was hungry when he walked into the kitchen he went straight to the fridge, when he opened the fridge his big brother Leo came into the kitchen.

"Mikey? What are you doing?" Leonardo says with a smile, Mikey turned around and looked up at his brother. "Got hungry, wanted food" Mikey told his older brother. "Didn't you ask Raph to get you something to eat?" Mikey shake his head and said "He sleeping, me didn't want to wake him" Leo smiled at his baby brother and said "Okay, I will get you something to eat, you want fruit loops?" Mikey smiled and nodded, Leo smiled back and went to grab a bowl a spoon, milk and the box of fruit loops.

Mikey climb onto the chair and sat on it and waited for his breakfast, Leo walked over to the table and set down the bowl full of fruit loops and a spoon "There you go Mikey, would you like juice?" Leo asked his little brothers, Mikey nodded, then Leo said "What do you say?" Leo said with a smile "Plwease!" Leo nodded and rubs his little brothers head then walked over to the fridge, he grab the juice bottle and grab a sippy cup, he poured the juice into the sippy, he put the lid on the sippy cup then walked back to Mikey and gave him the sippy cup.

Mikey smiled and grab it from his big brother then said "Tank you Leo!" Mikey drank some then set it down on the table then started eating his fruit loops, Leo smiled at his little brother then saw Raphael walking towards them.

"Morning Raph" Leo greeted his other younger brother, Raph look at him and said "Morning, how long has Mikey been awake" Raph asked looking at Mikey then to Leo "Not to long ago, he was hungry so I feed him, well… I'm going to go and train now, cya later" with that said Leonardo left the room.

"Waphie you have fruit loops too?" Mikey asked innocently looking at his big brother with his baby blue eyes, Raphael looked at his baby brother and smiled softly then ask "Do you want me to?" Mikey nodded with a smile "Alright" Raphael said with a smile, he walk over to the cupboard and took out a bowl and grabbed the milk.

Raph say down at the table and poured the fruit loops into the bowl and poured the milk, Mikey then giggled, Raph looked at him confused "What's so funny?" Raph asked, Mikey smiled "You forgot spoon!" Raph looked then notice he did forget to grab a spoon, Mikey smiled then jump out of the chair and went over to the draw, he opened it and took out a spoon, he ran back to the table and sat back down on the chair and handed the spoon to his big brother "Here!" Raphael just stared at his little brother with a suspired look but then smiled, He grab the spoon from Mikey "Thanks little bro" Mikey smiled and started eating his fruit loops, Raph just chuckled softly and shake his head.

Raphael started eating his breakfast with his baby brother then he saw his other little brother walk into the kitchen. "Morning" Donnie greeted, Raphael looked at him and nodded as he was eating, Mikey looked up and smiled and said "Hi Donnie!" Donnie smiled back and said "Hey Mikey, what you having?" Mikey smiled "Fruit loops!" Donnie chuckled softly and nodded "Sounds good" Donnie told his little brother.

"So… have you found anything Donnie?" Raphael asked his little brother, Donnie look at his older brother then shake he his "No… I haven't… yet, I just came here to get some coffee" Donnie walked over to the coffee machine and turn it on "Don't stressed to much Donnie, you will find something" Raph told his brother, Donnie looked at his older brother and nods slightly, Donnie grab his mug of coffee then left the room.

"Finished!" Mikey said, Raph look at Mikey and smiled "Good boy Mikey, why don't you go and play with your toys now?" Raph asked his little brother, Mikey nodded then jump of the chair and ran into the living room where his toys are.

Raphael watched his little brother run off, he got up and grab the bowls and spoons then put them in the sink, he walked back to the table and pick up the box of fruit loops and put them in the cupboard then he walked back to the table and pick up the half drinken sippy cup "Hmm, I guess he can drink the rest when he is thirsty" Raph said to his self then put the sippy cup in the fridge.

Little Michelangelo was playing with his action figures, giggling as he was playing, Mikey then picked up a toy car and started to play with it, Mikey started to get abit bored, he wanted to play outside or something, Mikey then got up and walk into the kitchen.

"Waphie?" Raph turn around and look down at Mikey "Yeah Mikey?" Mikey walked towards Raph "Can we play outside?" Little Mikey asked his older brother, Raphael kneeled down level with Mikey "Sorry Mikey, you cant go outside" Mikey tilted his head and asked "Why Waphie" Raph said "Its to dangerous for you" Mikey then look down "But me very bored, nothing to do" Raphael pick up Mikey "How about we play game, any game you want but we have to stay here"

"Can we play.." just has Mikey was going to ask, Casey walked into the lair, Raphael look over at Casey "Hey Casey, What's up?" Casey walked over to them "Not much but there's a hocky game in about a hour, wanna come?" Mikey held onto his older brother then look at Casey "Waphie stay here! Waphie no go" Mikey said as tears started to form, Raph look down at Mikey "Shhh Mikey its okay I'm not going" Raph said has he rub his baby brothers shell "Aww come on Raph, why cant you?, cant the others watch him" said Casey, Raph look at Casey then to Mikey then back to Casey "Sorry man, but I cant, I have to watch Mikey" Casey sighed then said "But your coming out tonight right?" Mikey held Raph tighter, he didn't want his big brother to go, he didn't want any of his brothers to leave or his father, he wanted them to stay home.

"Sorry Case, but I cant I have to stay here with Mikey" Casey sighed then said "Fine… is there anything you can do besides watching Mikey?" Raphael thought for a moment "Well Mikey will be having a nap at twelve, we could just watch the hocky game on TV or wrestling" Mikey look up at his brother and said "No nap" Raph look down at his brother and chuckled softly then said "Yes nap Mikey" Mikey just held his brother "Wow Raph I've never seen you like this before" said Casey, Raphael look at Casey then said "Yeah well… yeah… I cant yell at him all he will cry, I cant stand him crying" Casey nodded then said "Yeah must be annoying" Raph just looked at him, Raph doesn't think it's annoying he just cant stand Mikey crying because of him or if he was scared but Raph just nodded in agreement he didn't want to show Casey his soft side.

"Waphie?" Raph looked down at his baby brother "Yeah Mikey?" Mikey look up at his brother "Can me have sippy cup plewase?" Casey just stared at Mikey "He just said please" Raph walked over to the fridge and opened it "Yeah, Mikey also says thank you" Raphael said as he took out the sippy cup and handed it to Mikey, Mikey smiled and grab it gently from his older brother and started drinking.

"It's sort of wired to hear him say that" said Casey, Raph just chuckled softly and said "Yeah I know right" Mikey finished his drink then handed it to his big brother, Raph smiled and took the sippy cup and put it in the sink "So where are the others?" Casey asked "Leo is training, Donnie's in his lab and-" just has he was going to say where Master Splinter was, Master Splinter walked into the kitchen "Good morning" Mikey look and smiled brightly "Daddy!" Master Splinter smiled at his youngest son "Hello my son" Mikey put his arms towards him, Raph then handed Mikey to his Sensei then said "Morning Master Splinter" Mikey gave his father a big hug, Splinter smiled more and returned the hug and nodded at Raphael.

"So… when is Mikey going down?" Casey asked, Raphael sighed softly "I told you at twelve, that's in two hours" Splinter set Mikey on the floor and started making his tea "Hey Mikey?" Mikey looked at Casey as he was standing next to his father "Do you still think me as scary man?" Mikey stared at Casey then said "No, but me still no like you" Casey sighed softy "Aww come on Mikey, I'm not that bad, you kick me yesterday I forgave you" Splinter turn around as he was making his tea then asked "He kick you yesterday?" Casey look at Splinter "Um yeah, you remember when I… well woke him up?" Splinter nodded "Yeah and Raph here told him he should kick me for pay back for scaring him"

Master Splinter look down at his youngest son who look back up at him nervously, Splinter smiled softly and patted his head, Mikey let out a giggle then Splinter pick up his tea and walk out and had to let out the chuckle when he heard that his youngest son kick Casey, Casey just watched Master Splinter leave with his mouth wide open, Raph just laughed "That's just… how come he didn't get in trouble?" when Raph's laughing died down he said "I don't know, probably is because he is younger, plus Mikey wouldn't kick you if he was his normal self" Casey just shrugged then said "I guess… so wanna watch TV?" Raphael look at Casey and said "When Mikey goes to sleep, I told him that we can play a game" Mikey smiled brightly and ran over to his older brother, Raph smiled and kneel down level with Mikey "What do you want to play?" Mikey thought for a moment then said "Can we draw?"

"Don't you want to play a game?" Raphael asked his little brother "Can we play game later and draw now?" Mikey asked with a smile on his face, Raph smiled back and nodded "Sure Mikey, you go get your pens, pencils and paper" Mikey nodded then ran out of the room the get the stuff, Raphael then stood up "Really drawing?" Casey asked with a bored look, Raph rolled his eyes "Yes Casey, he wants to draw so we are drawing"

Mikey came back with the pencils, pens and paper, Raph walked over to him and grab the stuff from him and set them on the table, Mikey smiled and climb onto the chair and grab a pen and started drawing, Raph sat at the table then Casey sat at the table too "Do I have to draw?" Casey asked "Nah you don't have to" Raphael answered Casey.

They have been drawing for a hour and Mikey was on his 8th picture "Waphie!" Raph look at Mikey with a smile "What did you draw this time?" Mikey smiled and showed his older brother "Me draw family" in the picture Raphael is holding Mikey on his left is Leonardo and on Raphael's right is Donnie and on Leo's left is Master Splinter, on Donnie's right is April and next to April is Casey and sitting on the floor is Klunk.

"Hey Casey, check this out, your in this one" Casey took the drawing from Raph and look at it "Cool" Casey said then handed it back to Raph, Mikey smiled then went searching for one of his pictures, when he found the one he is looking for he handed it to Raph "Waphie, me draw this for you!" Mikey said with a smile, Raph look at the picture that Mikey gave him, Raph smiled at the picture, in the picture was just him and his baby brother "Thanks Mikey" Mikey smiled then yawn softly, Raph chuckle softly and said "I guess its time for you to have a nap now" Raphael then got up and pick up Mikey, Mikey rubs his eyes and lay his head on Raph's shoulder "You go to the living Case, I will be right there" Casey then got up and went into the living room and turn on the TV.

Raphael then went walking to Mikey's room, he open the door and walked inside, he walk over to Mikey's bed and laid Mikey down on the bed and put the blanket over him, Mikey look up and smiled tiredly and said "Wov you Waphie" Raph was suspired when he heard his brother say that, he then smiled softly and said "I love you too baby brother" Mikey smiled then closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep, Before Raph left he softly kissed Mikeys forehead and walk out and closed the door gently.

Well here chapter 5! I hope you like it, the next chapter or the 7th chapter will be the last, please review!


	6. Working to hard

It's been nearly two weeks since Mikey was turn into a little kid, everyone was in the living room except for Donatello, he was still finding a cure for his baby brother.

"When food ready Waphie?" Mikey asked his older brother as he was playing with his toy action figures.

Raphael look over to Mikey and smiled then answered "Soon Mikey, don't worry food will be coming" Mikey smiled at his older smile and continue playing with his toys.

In the kitchen was April and Master splinter cooking a lunch for themselves and the guys.

"So… Donnie still looking for a cure for Mikey?" April asked, Master splinter look at April and nodded then said "Yes he is, but I wish for him to take a break, he's been working very hard for nearly two weeks now" Raphael listen to their conversation from the living room, Raph watch his baby play with his toys then he said "Hey Mikey, come here for a moment" Mikey got up from the floor and walked over to Raph, Raph pick him up and sat him on his lap.

"Since its nearly for lunch, how about you go and get Donnie, we cant let him miss out a meal" Raph said with a smile, Mikey smiled back and nodded then he jump out of Raph's lap and started running but then got pick up by Leonardo.

"Remember what I told you about running in the lair?" Leo said with a smile, Mikey then giggled at his older brother and nodded, Leo smiled and place Mikey on the floor, Mikey smiled then started walking to Donnie's lab.

When Mikey got to the lab he pushed open the door and walk in, Mikey look around the lab then saw his older brother at a working bench, Mikey smiled and walk over to his older brother and tap his shell, Donnie jump up slightly then turn around.

"Mikey, what have I told you not to creep up on me like that?" Donnie said with a tired and annoyed voice, Mikey then look down and mumble a "Sowwy" Donnie then sighed and pick up Mikey and gave him a hug, Mikey returned the hug tightly.

"Is there any of your toys broken?" Donnie asked his baby brother, Mikey shake his head then said "Nearly lunch time! Waphie told me to get you!" Mikey smiled at his older brother, Donnie sighed then set Mikey down on the floor and said "I'm very busy Mikey, I will get lunch later" Mikey's face then sadden and said "But that what you say last time, daddy say it never good to miss a meal and Waphie say that too" Donnie sighed and rub his face "Yes I know… but this is very important" Mikey look down then said "Donnie no like being with me?" Donnie eyes then widen, he felt shock and pain to think that he wouldn't want to be with Mikey "What! Of course not Mikey, I love being with you, I just have to finish my work"

Mikey look up at his older brother and said "Plewase Donnie, me want you to have lunch with me" Donnie look down at his brother then to his work, Donnie sighed and nodded "Alright Mikey, I will come and have lunch with you" Mikey smiled brightly and jumped up and down, Donnie smiled tiredly and chuckled softly.

"Alright ball of energy lets get something to eat" Mikey smiled and put his arms up, Donnie smiled back and pick Mikey up and started heading out of the lab.

When Donnie and Mikey entered Raph, Leo, Casey, April and Master Splinter were waiting for them, Donnie then sat Mikey at his little table that Donnie made a couple of days ago then went over to the couch and sat next to Leo.

"Donnie, you haven't slept in days, for tonight you will not be in your lab" Leo told his little brother, Donnie look at his older with a horrified look, he couldn't take any his lab! He couldn't!

"But I've got to keep working to find a cure for Mikey" Donnie told his older brother, Leo shake his head and put his hand on Donnie shoulder then said "No Donnie your health is more important, we are not in a rush to turn Mikey back" Donnie sigh and look down and nodded slightly "Alright…" Leo nodded then said "Right after lunch you will go and take a nap" Mikey heard that and look up at Leo from where he was eating at his little table "Donnie take nap?" Raph chuckled softly and nodded then said "Yes Mikey, Donnie needs to take a nap because he is very tired"

Mikey then look at Donnie and saw how tired he was, Mikey then asked "Donnie no watch movie with us?" Master Splinter look at his son and said "Yes my son, Donatello needs much needed rest, but tonight before your bed time Donatello might watch a movie with you" Mikey then look at Donnie, Donnie smiled tiredly and nodded then said "Yeah Mikey, I will watch a movie with you tonight" Mikey smiled then went back to eating his lunch.

After lunch Donnie got up and went to his room to take a nap, the others then put on the movie that is called Cars.

When the movie finished Mikey was fast to sleep in Leo's lap, Leo look down at his lap and smiled, he gently pick up Mikey and carried him to Mikey's room, he walk into the room and lay down Mikey and pull the covers over him then Leo gently kissed Mikey's forehead and walk out of the room quietly.

"I cant believe we watch Cars" Casey said as he was sitting on the couch, Raph rolled his eyes then said "Casey, its not like we can watch a horror movie or something, we cant because Mikey will get scared and end up with nightmares" Casey then thought for a moment and said "Doesn't he get nightmares when he is normal when he watches horror movies?" Raph then growled and said "That isn't the point! You know what, never mind" Raph sighed and got up from the couch and grab his plate and glass then started walking to the kitchen.

About a hour later Mikey woke up and jump out of bed and left his room, he look around then started heading for the living he was sure that one of his brothers would be there, when he got there no one was there Mikey then started walking to the kitchen and same as last time no one was there Mikey started to get upset because he couldn't find his brothers and his father.

Just when Mikey was about to cry he heard a noise coming from the dojo, Mikey then started walking to the dojo, he pushed the door open and saw his two big brothers, Leo and Raph.

Mikey watch his two big brothers fight he didn't understand why they were fighting, this time Mikey was going to cry but then saw his father walking to him, Master Splinter pick up Mikey.

"It is alright my son, they are only training, they are not really fighting" Splinter said with a smile, Mikey look at his father then to his brothers, Mikey smiled and nodded, Splinter smiled back then started walking to Leo and Raph with Mikey in his arms.

Leonardo and Raphael stop their training and look at their father and Mikey, Mikey smiled at them.

"Hey there Mikey, how did ya sleep?" Raph asked his baby brother with a smile, Mikey smiled then said "Good!" Leo smiled then said "That's good, well… I'm going to wake up Donnie, you want to wake him up with me Mikey?" Mikey nodded and reach for Leo, Leo smiled and took Mikey from his Master, then started walking out of the dojo.

Leonardo open the door quietly and step into the room with Mikey in his arms, Donnie was still sound asleep, Leo then sighed softly because his little brother forgot to take off his gear before going for a nap but Leo didn't blame him, Donnie was very tired.

"Want down plewase Leo" Leo look at his baby brother and nodded, he gently set down Mikey on the ground, Mikey smiled then walk over to Donnie's bed, he then poke Donnie's cheek, Don frown in his sleep then rolled over, Donnie was now facing his shell to Mikey, Mikey then frown and poke his shell but Donnie didn't move, Mikey then look at his other big brother Leo.

Leonardo walked over and gently shake Donnie's shoulder "Hey Donnie, time to wake up' Donnie then started to move, he open his eyes slowly then said "Wh-what time is it" Donnie yawned softly and rub his eyes, Leo smiled then said "Its about three O'clock in the afternoon" Mikey giggled and smiled then said "Hi Donnie!" Donnie then sat up and smiled at Mikey "Hey Mikey" Mikey smiled then said "Play Donnie?" Donnie look at his baby brothers face, Donnie smiled "Sure Mikey, but not hide and seek again" Mikey tilt his head to the side then said "Why not? Me wov that game!" Mikey smiled, Donnie then said "Maybe a other time, okay?" Mikey nodded.

The three then walk out of the room and started walking to the living room, Mikey went straight to his toys, he grabs his toy truck and toy car, he went over to Leo and Donnie, and handed them the toys, Donnie and Leo smiled and grab the toys from their baby brother.

The three brothers played until Raphael walked into the living room, he walked over to the couch and sat down "Hey guys, we are going to April's for dinner tonight" Leo look at Raph then said "I don't know Raph… who's idea was this?"

"It was April's idea and I know what your thinking Leo, its okay, Mikey isn't going to get hurt, plus it doesn't take long to get to Aprils" Leo sighed softly and nodded slightly then look over at Mikey then said "How do you feel about that Mikey? You wanna go and have dinner at April's tonight?" Mikey smiled and nodded "Yeah! But bring toys too?" Raph chuckled softly "Yeah Mikey you can bring you toys and plus your teddy just in case you get to tired and fall asleep" Mikey smiled and continued playing with his toy car.

"What time do we need to be there?" Donnie asked his older brother, Raph said "Well… she said dinner would be ready at seven so… about five ish" Donnie nodded then pick up a action figure and gave it to his baby brother, Mikey smiled and took it and started playing with it. "Well.. its about four now, should get some of Mikey's stuff ready" Leo said as he got up then Raph said "We can just use one of mine bags, I will get it for ya" Raph then got up and left the room.

Raphael came back with the bag and handed it to Leo, Leo nodded and smiled and went over to Mikey "Mikey, which toys do you wanna bring?" Mikey look up at his big brother then to the toys, Mikey then pick up toy action figures and gave them to Leo, Leo took them from Mikey and put them in the bag, Mikey then gave him some of the little cars and the truck, Leo took them and put them into the bag.

"Is that it Mikey?" Leo asked his baby brother, Mikey smiled and nodded then continue playing with a other toy car, Leo smiled then walked into the kitchen and took out a sippy cup and put it into the bag "Hey Leo?" said Raph then Leo turn around to look at his brother "Yeah Raph?" Raphael then toss a teddy bear at Leo, Leo caught it then put it into the bag then said "Thanks, can you also grab Mikey's blankie?" Raph nodded then walk off to get it.

"Alright all the stuff is pack, I will go and tell Master Splinter we are ready" just as Leo said that Splinter walked into the room "No need my son" Leo nodded then look over at Mikey as he and Raph were walking over to them "Mikey, you will need to hold someone's hand to go, who's hand do you want to hold" Leo asked his baby brother, Mikey thought for a moment then walked over to his father "Want hold daddy's hand!" he said as he grab a hold of one of his fathers hands.

They then left the lair and started walking in the sewers, Leo was walking beside his father, Mikey was holding his fathers hand, Raph was walking behind them with the back on his back and Donnie was walking beside Raph, they then walked over the ladder, Master splinter lifted Mikey and put him on his back then started climbing the ladder, he left up the manhole cover then pushed it off, he climb out slowly and went straight into the shadows, next Leo climb up and climb out of the manhole and went over to his father, next was Raph then after Raph was Donnie.

They went up the fire escape and knock on Aprils window, April walked over to the window and open the door "Hey guys" she said with a smile, the turtles and the rat climb into the window and Raph closed the window behind.

"Hey, it's about time you guys got here" Casey said as he walk over to them "What are you talking about, we are here on time you bonehead" Raphael said to him, Mikey smiled at April "Hi aunty April!" April smiled back "Hey Mikey, why don't you go and play in the living room for a while, dinner should be ready soon" Mikey smiled then tap Raph's leg "Alright, come on then" Raph said as he and Mikey went to the living room.

Mikey played with Raph in the living for a hour then dinner was ready, Raph pick up Mikey and went walking to the dinner table "Hey, Mikey who you wanna sit next to?" Raph asked his baby brother, Mikey then said "Wanna sit next to you!" Raph smiled and nodded then said "Alright" Raph sat Mikey at the table and sat next to him, Leo walked over and sat on the other side next to Mikey, Donnie sat next to Leo, April sat across from Donnie and Casey sat next to April.

Master Splinter walked over to where Mikey was sitting and place a plate of food for Mikey, Mikey smiled then said "Tank you daddy" then he started eating, Master splinter smiled and patted Mikey's head gently then said "Your welcome my son" Splinter then said at the end of the table.

Everyone was enjoying their food and talking "You guys could just stay here for the night" April told the guys "You sure April? I don't think their would be enough room" said Leo "Sure there is enough room" April told him, Leo then look at Master Splinter "May we Master Splinter" Splinter nodded then said "Yes, I think it would be best" Casey then said "Why would it be best?" Splinter look over at Casey then said "It would be easier with Michelangelo" Mikey then said "Finished daddy! Can me play now daddy plewease?" Splinter nodded and smiled then said "Yes my son, go and play" Mikey smiled then climb off the chair and went into the living room.

After everyone was finished eating, Donnie and Leo went to help April with the dishes, Raph, Casey and Master Splinter went into the living room, Mikey was playing with his action figures then he yawned softly, Raph chuckled softly then said "Guess its time for you to go to bed" Mikey looked up at his big brother tiredly "Me no sleepy" Leo then walked into the living with a sippy cup full of warm milk.

Raphael walked over to Mikey and pick him up and sat him down next to Splinter on the couch, Leo then handed the sippy cup to Mikey, Mikey took it from him and said "Tank you Leo" Mikey then started drinking his sippy cup.

After a little while Mikey had finished his sippy cup and now was laying in his fathers lap, Mikey yawned and snuggles into his father, Splinter smiled then took the blankie and teddy that his oldest son just gave him , he lay the blankie around Mikey's small body and gave him his teddy.

Mikey smiled and took the teddy and hug it, Mikey then yawned again and closed his eye, before you know it he fell straight to sleep.

Well here is chapter 6! Sorry it took long, my computer was being fixed, hope you guys liked it, please review


	7. One Big Happy Family

Little Mikey woke up with a yawn, he looked around and saw that he was in his room, Mikey then climbed off his bed and runs over to the door.

He pushed the door open and walk out of the room then he saw Raphael walking towards him.

"Hey there Mikey" Raphael said as he pick up Mikey, Mikey smiled and hugged his big brother, Raph smiled and return the hug then said "You hungry Mikey?" Mikey smiled brightly and nodded, Raph chuckled then started walking to the kitchen with Mikey in his arms.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Leonardo was having some cereal at the table.

"Hi!" Mikey said as he giggled, Leo look over at Mikey and smiled then said "Morning Mikey, did you have a good nights rest?" Mikey smiled and nodded.

"That's good" Leo said then went back to eating his breakfast.

Raphael sat Mikey at the table then started to get his baby brother some breakfast .

Mikey smiled then asked "How get here?" Leo look at his baby brother confused then realised what he meant.

"We came here this morning, So Raphie carried you back" Leo said with a smile, Raph over heard and roll his eyes when Leo said Raphie in a child's voice.

Mikey giggled then said "Tank you Waphie!" Raph smiled and gave Mikey a bowel of cereal and a sippy cup full of juice then gave Mikey a pat on his head.

"No problem baby brother" Raph said as he sat down next to his baby brother with a plate of toast then he saw Donatello run into the kitchen "Hey Donnie, why the rush?" Raph asked his other younger brother.

"I did it! I made a machine which will turn Mikey back" Donnie said as he was smiling.

"Wow really Donnie, that's great news" Leo said as he got up and put his bowl in the sink then turn back around to face Donnie.

"So… when can you use the thing?" Raph asked as he look over at his baby brother who was still eating his breakfast, but the part of him wanted to keep his baby brother this way but the other part is that he missed the old Mikey, but he thought more about it and smiled because Mikey will never change.

"We can use it when Mikey finishes his breakfast" Donnie said as he looked over at his baby brother and smiled.

"I will go and tell Sensei the news" Leo said as he left the kitchen with a smile.

"Done!" Mikey said with a smile, Raph look over at him again and smiled then said "Did you finish your drink" Mikey shake his head then grab his sippy cup and started drinking the rest of it.

Raphael took the sippy cup when Mikey finished then grab the bowl and put them both in the sink then he saw his master and Leo walk in.

"Come on Mikey" Donnie said as he kneeled down on the floor, Mikey smiled and climb off the chair and ran over to Donnie, Donnie smiled and pick up his baby brother and went walking to his lab with his older brothers and father following behind.

When they all walk in the machine was in the middle of the room, Master Splinter look at the machine closely then ask "Is this going to be safe my son?" Donnie look over at his father and nodded.

"Yes it is safe, it will not harm Mikey at all" Donnie said as he set Mikey down in front of the machine, Mikey look confused at his big brother.

"Don't worry Mikey, its only going to be a second, you will be fine" Donnie said as he walk over to the machine.

"Okay guys and father its just going to be a big light, so you might want to cover you eyes" Donnie told them as they all nodded, Donnie then turn on the machine and the whole room became bright.

When the light died down they look over to where their baby brother was but instead of seeing a 15 year old Mikey it was still the 5 year old Mikey.

Mikey whimpered softly then ran over to Raph, Raph picked him up and held him close then he heard he baby brother say "Me no like that toy" Raph sighed and held his baby brother.

Donnie sighed in frustration and put his head into his hands then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he look up and saw Leo smiling at him.

"Donnie its okay you can't get everything correct on the first try, you will get it Donnie we all trust you" Leo told his younger brother who nodded slightly.

"Lets just watch a movie and take a break from this for a while" Raph said as he was holding Mikey.

They all nodded then walk out of the lab and went to the living room, except for Master Splinter he went to his room to mediate.

"Okay Mikey, what do you want to watch?" Leo asked his baby brother, Mikey look at Leo then ran to the box full of movies, he look through them for a while then pull out the movie ICE AGE.

"Ice Age huh?" Leo said with a smile then said "Okay" Leo grab the movie from Mikey then put it in the DVD player.

Mikey smiled then went to the couch, he was about to climb up until he got lifted up by Donnie, Mikey smiled at him then sat next to him, Raph walk over to the couch and sat next to Mikey then Leo walk over to the couch and sat next to Raph.

Raphael grab the remote and press play for the movie to start.

when the movie finished it was about 11 o'clock.

"Another movie?" Mikey asked as he look up at his big brothers, the three older brothers chuckled softly then Leo said "Maybe you should play now, that's enough TV for now" Mikey smiled and nodded then jump off the couch and went over to his box of toys.

The three brothers smiled then Leo got up and stretch then said "I'm going to train, one of you want to join me?" Raph and Donnie groan at that then Raph said "Why don't you train on your own?"

"I've been training on my own for weeks, well a couple of times I train with Master Splinter but one of you need to train at least for a hour" Donnie and Raph look at each other then Raph got up.

"Alright then, Donnie you will be watching Mikey" Leo told his younger brother, Donnie nodded then look over at Mikey, Raph and Leo left the room and headed for the dojo.

Mikey played happily with his toys then look over at Donnie, Mikey got up and walk over to Donnie then gave his big brother a toy truck, Donnie smiled and took the toy truck from his baby brother then said "You want me to play with you?" Mikey smiled and nodded, he sat down on the floor and grab his toy car.

"Race!" Mikey said as he started to make vrooming noises, Donnie chuckled softly then started to play with his baby brother.

After a hour of playing Donnie look over at the time which was 12 o'clock Donnie then look back at Mikey and smiled then said "I guess I should make you some lunch" Mikey look at his brother and smile then said "Lunch! What for lunch?"

"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Donnie asked his baby brother, Mikey nodded with a smile.

Donnie smiled and got up then walk into the kitchen, when he got there he went straight to making him and his brother some lunch.

"Hey Donnie, What you making for lunch?" Raph said as he walk into the kitchen, Donnie turn around and look at him then said "I'm making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Mikey and I" Donnie went back to making the sandwiches then Raph said "Hey what about me?" Donnie smirk then said "What do you say Raphie?" Raph growled but then saw Mikey walk in, He sighed then said "Can you please make me a sandwich…" Donnie laughed then said "Well of course Raphie" Donnie teased as he put Mikey's sandwich on the table with a sippy cup next to it, Raph rolled his eyes then walk over to the fridge to grab a soda.

Mikey smiled and climb on the chair and started eating his sandwich straight away, Donnie then put Raph's sandwich on a plate and handed it to him, Raph took it from him and sat down at the table and started eating, Donnie walk over to the table and sat next to Raph.

Leo walk into the kitchen and smiled then he saw that Mikey face was covered in peanut better and jelly.

"Who's going to give Mikey a bath?" Leo said with a smile as he grabs his sandwich then sat down next to Raph.

"You should Leo since your not doing anything after lunch" Raph said as he finished his sandwich and got, Leo look at him then ask "Why me? Your not doing anything" Raph put his plate in the sink then turn around to look at his older brother then said "I'm going to work on my bike, and you should anyway, its your turn to watch him" Raph smiled then walk out of the kitchen.

Donnie then got up and put his plate in the sink then look over at Leo and said "Well… I'm going to watch TV for a while, or maybe play video games" Donnie smiled then left the kitchen.

Leo sighed then look over at Mikey, Mikey smiled at his big brother as he was covered in peanut butter and jelly, Leo then got up and put his and his baby brothers plate in the sink.

"Come on Mikey, time for a bath" Leo told his baby brother, Mikey smiled then jump off the chair, Leo then pick him up and careful not to get any peanut butter and jelly on himself then he walk out of the kitchen and went walking to the bathroom.

Leo set Mikey down on the floor in the bathroom, he went over to the bath and turn on the tap, he waited till the bath was half full then turn off the tap and sat Mikey in the tub "Okay Mikey don't-" just as Leo was going to say no splashing he was hit in the face by water, Mikey giggled.

"Mikey no splashing" Leo said to his baby brother, Mikey look up at his big brother and smiled then said "Otay Leo!" Leo smiled then started to clean Mikey.

After the bath, Leo took Mikey out and wrap a towel around his baby brother then said "There we go, all clean" Mikey giggled and nodded then he said "Me clean!" Leo chuckled and nodded, he dried Mikey then put the towel into the washing basket.

Mikey smiled up at his big brother, Leo smiled back then walked out of the bathroom with Mikey in his arms.

When they both walk into the living room, Donnie was playing a racing game, Mikey giggled and watched Donnie then said "Can me play too!?" Leo smiled and sat Mikey next to Donnie.

"Sure Mikey" Donnie said with a smile, he paused the game and grab another controller and gave it to Mikey.

"Okay Mikey, do you know how to use it?" Donnie asked his baby brother, Mikey look at Donnie and shake his head then said "Me don't know, you teach me?" Donnie smiled and nodded, Donnie showed what button to go and what button to stop.

"Okay, let's play" Donnie said then started up the game.

Both Donnie and Mikey raced, in the middle of the game Mikey started get tired, Leo look over at Mikey and saw how tired he was.

"Hey Donnie, I think it's game over" Leo said as he pick up Mikey, Donnie look over and smiled.

"I guess so" Donnie said as he chuckled, Mikey yawn and lay his head on Leo's shoulder, Leo smiled then started walking to Mikey's room

Leo walk into Mikey's room and lay him down, Mikey rub his eyes then grabs his teddy and hug it, Leo smiled and kissed Mikey's forehead then said "Have a good nap baby brother" just when Leo said that Mikey fell straight to sleep holding his teddy, Leo smiled and walk out of the quietly and closed the door gently.

Leonardo walked into the living and played video games with his brother then Raph join in.

After two hours of Mikey having a nap, Mikey sat up and rub his eyes then jump off his bed with his teddy in his arms, he pushed the door open and walk out, he walked into the living first to see if his brothers were there.

When he got there all three of his big brothers were asleep, Mikey giggled softly just as he was going to wake one of them he was pick up by his father, Mikey look at his father and smiled then said "Daddy, they sleeping!" Master splinter chuckled and nodded then said "Yes I can see that my son, come let them sleep" Master Splinter walked out of the living with his son in his arms.

Master Splinter open his door for his room and walk in, he closed the door then set Mikey down on the floor.

"Why in here daddy?" Mikey asked as he look up at his father, Master Splinter smiled down at his son and walk further into the room and grab Mikey's box of toys.

"Your brothers need their rest my son, you can play in here until they wake up" Master Splinter told his son as he sat down on his mat, Mikey went over to his toys and smiled then asked "They have naps too daddy?" Splinter chuckled at that and nodded then said "Yes my son, they take naps also" Mikey smiled at his father and sat down near his toys and played with them.

Mikey looked over at his father as he played with his toys, Mikey got up and walk over to his father who was mediating at the moment, Mikey poke his knee then saw his father open his eyes.

"What is it my son?" Master splinter asked kindly.

"Play with me daddy?" Mikey asked with a smile and his baby blue eyes shining, Master Splinter couldn't say no to him, especially with those big baby blue eyes of his.

Splinter nodded and smiled then said "Of course my son" Mikey smiled brightly and gave his father the toy car then grab a toy truck for himself, Splinter chuckled and played with his son.

In the living room Raphael started to wake up, he sat up and yawned softly then he heard some giggling, Raph look over at his other two brothers who were still asleep, he got up and went to follow where the giggling was coming from then it turn into laughter.

Raphael arrived in front of his fathers room he knock on the door then he heard "Come in" Raph walked in to see Mikey laying on the floor and his father sitting on the floor.

"Daddy tickle me!" Mikey giggled as he sat up, Raph look over at his father with a surprised look but then smiled, Splinter return the smile then look over at his youngest son then said "Why don't you go and play with Raphael now" Mikey look at his father and smiled then said "Otay daddy" Mikey hug his father, Splinter hug back then Mikey ran over to Raph, Raph smiled and pick him up and look at his then said "Cya Dad" as he walk out and closed the door, Splinter smiled then went back to mediating.

"Did you have fun playing with Master Splinter" Raph asked his baby brother, Mikey looked up and smiled then said "Yeah, daddy say should play in his room, cuz you, Donnie and Leo have nap time!" Raph chuckled and nodded then said "Sounds like you were having a lot of fun" Mikey smiled and nodded.

Raphael walked into the living and saw that his brother were waking up now, Mikey smiled at them then said "Hi! You wake now!" Donnie sat up on the couch and looked over at Mikey then said "Hey Mikey, and yes I'm awake now" he smiled at him.

"Wapahie? Can me draw?" Mikey asked as he looked up at his brother, Raph smiled and nodded then set Mikey down on the floor, Mikey went straight to where his colouring stuff was.

Donnie looked over at the time, he was suspired how long his baby brother slept for a nap time, he look over at Mikey then said "Did you just wake up Mikey?" Mikey looked up at Donnie as he was drawing.

"Nah he was with Master Splinter" Raphael said as he sat down on the couch then said "I think Mikey has been up for about a hour" Donnie looked at Raph and nodded slightly, Mikey looked at them then continued drawing.

Little Mikey drew lots of pictures of his family, Mikey sat up from the floor and stretch a little then he smelt food, he got up and started head to the kitchen with one of his pictures in his little hands.

When he arrived Master Splinter was cooking, Mikey walked over to his father and poke him.

Splinter turn around and look down at his son the said "Well hello my son, What do you have there" Mikey smiled then handed the picture to his father, Splinter took it gently and look at the picture, in the picture was him, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, April, Casey, Michelangelo and Klunk.

Splinter smiled at the picture then said "It's a very beautiful picture my son" Mikey smiled brightly and hugs his father, Splinter smiled and return the hug "Can we put on fridge daddy?" Mikey asked with a sweet voice, Splinter nodded with a smile still on his face, he walk over to the fridge and put the picture on the fridge with the magnet keeping it up.

"What having daddy?" Mikey asked as he look up at his father.

"We are having spaghetti bolognaise" Splinter told his son, Mikey smiled then said "How long daddy?" Splinter chuckled softly then said "In about 30mins my son, you can still play for a while longer" Mikey smiled then went off to play again in the living room.

Mikey played for 30mins then he was pick up by Raph, Mikey smiled, Raph smiled back then went to the kitchen.

Raphael sat Mikey at the table next to Leo then Raph sat next to Mikey then Donnie sat down next to Leo, Splinter also sat at the table, then they all started eating.

After dinner, Leo went over to the sink and sighed, he started to wash the dishes since he lost at paper, scissors, rock with Donnie and Raph.

"Can we play games?" Mikey asked with a smile, Donnie looked at him and thought for a moment then said "Sure Mikey, we can have a family game night, would you like to join us Sensei?" Mikey looked over and his father hoping he would join him and his brothers, Splinter smiled and nodded, Mikey jump up and down happily.

The four brothers and father played games all night.

Mikey started to get very tired at around 10'clock, everyone was actually tired, they all stood and stretched.

"Good night my sons" Splinter said with a smile then left the living to go to bed, the boys said "Good night father" back.

"Waphie?" Mikey said tiredly then let out a long yawn, Raph smiled and picked up his baby brother then said "Yeah Mikey?" Mikey look at his big brother then said "Can me sleep with you?" Raph look at him for moment then shrug "Sure, just don't keep me up" Raph said with smile then said "Good night" to Donnie and Leo.

Raphael walked into his room after getting Mikey's teddy, Raph walked over to his bed and lay down with Mikey in his arms, Mikey snuggled into Raph and yawned, Raph smiled and held him close and pull the covers over him and Mikey.

"Night baby brother" Raph said to his baby brother, Mikey smiled tiredly then said "Night Whapie" with that Mikey fell fast asleep, Raph smiled then couple minutes later he fell asleep also.

At around midnight there was a bright light coming from Raphs room, this woke up Raph.

When the light died down right in Raphael's arms was a 15 year Mikey, Raph smiled then look over at the time then said to himself "Midnight, should of known, one of those stupid midnight stuff" Raph felt Mikey stir in his sleep he looked down at Mikey and smiled again and kissed Mikey's forehead softly.

Mikey smiled in his sleep and stop stirring in his big brothers arms, he snuggled into his brother and fell back in a deep sleep, Raph smiled then fell asleep holding his baby brother close to him.

THE END

Well there is it! I finished my story! I hope you guys liked it! please review


End file.
